filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Astaire
miniatur|Fred Astaire mit seiner Schwester Adele im Jahr 1919 Fred Astaire (* 10. Mai 1899 in Omaha, Nebraska; † 22. Juni 1987 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien; eigentlich Frederick Austerlitz) war ein US-amerikanischer Tänzer, Sänger und Schauspieler österreichischer und deutscher Abstammung. Er wurde vom American Film Institute auf Rang 5 in der Liste der 25 größten männlichen Filmlegenden gewählt. Er ist vor allem bekannt für seine Stepptanz-Nummern in zahlreichen Filmproduktionen. Leben Fred Astaire, der Sohn eines aus Linz im damaligen Österreich-Ungarn eingewanderten Katholiken mit jüdischen Wurzeln und einer in den USA geborenen deutschstämmigen Amerikanerin, begann bereits als Kind zu tanzen. Er besuchte zwei Tanzschulen und trat später mit seiner Schwester Adele auf Kabarett-, Vaudeville- und Konzerthausbühnen auf. Ihren ersten Filmauftritt hatten die Astaire-Geschwister in einem Film von Mary Pickford 1915 in Fanchon the Cricket. 1917 eroberten sie den Broadway mit dem Stück Over the Top. 1931 heiratete seine Schwester Adele (1896–1981) den britischen Lord Charles Cavendish und beendete ihre künstlerische Karriere. Fred war deshalb gezwungen, alleine aufzutreten. Nach dem ersten Vorsprechen in Hollywood soll die Kritik an ihm „''Can’t sing, can’t act, is slightly balding, but can dance a little.“ (zu dt.: ''„Kann nicht singen, kann nicht schauspielern, hat eine leichte Glatze, aber kann ein wenig tanzen.“) gelautet haben. Die Filmgesellschaft RKO nahm ihn 1933 unter Vertrag und lieh ihn zunächst für den Film Dancing Lady mit Joan Crawford und Clark Gable an MGM aus. Danach drehte RKO im selben Jahr mit ihm und Ginger Rogers in Nebenrollen den Film Flying Down to Rio, der Dolores del Rio groß herausstellte, ein Erfolg an der Kinokasse wurde und den eigentlichen Durchbruch in Astaires Filmkarriere darstellte. Astaire und Rogers drehten insgesamt neun Filme zusammen und schafften den Sprung unter die zehn kassenträchtigsten Kinostars. Gegen Ende der Dekade konzentrierte sich Ginger Rogers immer mehr auf ihre Solokarriere, und Astaire drehte mit anderen Partnerinnen: Rita Hayworth in zwei Filmen, darunter Du warst nie berückender, Eleanor Powell in Broadway Melody of 1940, Judy Garland in Osterspaziergang, Lucille Bremer in Yolanda und der Dieb, Betty Hutton, Cyd Charisse in The Band Wagon und schließlich Audrey Hepburn in Ein süßer Fratz. Astaire galt nun neben Gene Kelly, mit dem er nur einmal gemeinsam arbeitete (Ziegfeld Follies), als der größte Tänzer seiner Zeit. 1962 gründete er die AVA Records (Mitglied der ASCAP), benannt nach dem Vornamen seiner Tochter. Astaire arbeitete nicht nur alle seine Choreografien selber aus, er brachte auch neue Ideen im Hinblick auf Kamerafahrten während seiner oft halsbrecherischen und schwerelos wirkenden Tanzeinlagen. Sein tänzerischer Stil war gekennzeichnet durch eine scheinbare Leichtigkeit, große Eleganz der Bewegung und durch seine Fähigkeit, schnelle Wechsel im Charakter der Musik adäquat tänzerisch umzusetzen. Astaire sang stets selbst und lehnte im Gegensatz zu vielen Kollegen Stimm-Doubles konsequent ab. Obwohl sein tänzerisches Talent sein sängerisches weit überragte, nahm er zahlreiche Schallplatten auf. Als Astaire älter wurde, beschränkte sich seine Präsenz im Kino auf das Schauspiel. 1968 trat er in Francis Ford Coppolas Werk Der goldene Regenbogen an der Seite von Petula Clark auf. 1974 rettete er in Flammendes Inferno die kleine Katze von Jennifer Jones. Neben seinen kleinen Filmauftritten trat er auch in Fernsehserien in Erscheinung: In Ihr Auftritt, Al Mundy spielte er Robert Wagners Vater. Er hat einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. Fred Astaire war von 1933 bis zu deren Tod 1954 mit Phyllis Livingston Potter verheiratet. Die Ehe galt als überaus glücklich. Sie hatten zwei gemeinsame Kinder. Von 1980 bis zu seinem Tod war der Entertainer mit Robyn Smith verheiratet. Fred Astaire starb am 22. Juni 1987 im Alter von 88 Jahren an den Folgen einer Lungenentzündung. Er fand seine letzte Ruhestätte auf dem Oakwood Memorial Park Friedhof in Chatsworth, Kalifornien, USA. Synchronisation Zumeist wurde Fred Astaire von Eckart Dux synchronisiert. Andere Sprecher, die ihn vertraten, waren beispielsweise Erik Ode und Friedrich W. Bauschulte. Filmografie (Auswahl) Auszeichnungen miniatur|Fred Astaires Hand- und Fußabdrücke vor dem [[Grauman’s Chinese Theatre]] * 1950: Golden Globe als „Bester Hauptdarsteller -Music/Comedy“ für Three Little Words * 1958: Emmy Award als „Beste Darsteller“ für An Evening with Fred Astaire * 1959: Dance Magazine award * 1960: Nominiert für den Emmy Award für Another Evening with Fred Astaire * 1960: Golden Globe für sein Lebenswerk * 1961: Emmy Award „Program Achievement“ für Astaire Time * 1965: George Award * 1968: Nominiert für den Emmy Award für The Fred Astaire Show * 1975: Golden Globe als„ Bester Nebendarsteller“, Britischer Filmpreis und David di Donatello Awards für Flammendes Inferno (The Towering Inferno) * 1975: Oscarnominierung als „Bester Nebendarsteller“, für Flammendes Inferno (The Towering Inferno) * 1978: Emmy Award als „Bester Darsteller - Drama/Comedy Special“ für A Family Upside Down * 1978: Ausgezeichnet von der Academy of Television Arts and Sciences * 1978: National Artist Award der American National Theatre Association * 1981: AFI Life Achievement Award des American Film Institute * 1987: Capezio Dance Shoe Award (mit Rudolf Chametowitsch Nurejew) * 1989: Lifetime Achievement Award der National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences * 1991: Eintrag in „The Ballroom Dancer’s Hall of Fame“ (posthum) * Das American Film Institute wählte ihn in der Liste der größten 25 männlichen Filmlegenden aller Zeiten auf Platz 5. Literatur * Stephen Harvey: Fred Astaire. Seine Filme - sein Leben (OT: Fred Astaire). Heyne, München 1982, ISBN 3-453-86043-8 * Neal Gabler: Ein eigenes Reich. Wie jüdische Emigranten Hollywood erfanden. Übers. a. d. Amerikanischen: Klaus Binder, Bernd Leineweber. Berlin: Berlin Verlag, 2004. ISBN 3-8270-0353-9. * Kathleen Riley: The Astaires : Fred & Adele, Oxford u.a. : Oxford Univ. Press, 2012, ISBN 978-0-19-973841-0 Weblinks * * * Biografie auf film-zeit.de * Biographie im BBC Filmlexikon * "He’s in heaven …" - In Memoriam Fred Astaire * Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Musicaldarsteller Kategorie:Tänzer Kategorie:Stepptanz Kategorie:Oscarpreisträger Kategorie:Emmy-Preisträger Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Person (Omaha) Kategorie:Mitglied der Republikanischen Partei (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1899 Kategorie:Gestorben 1987